Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flashlight information signal generating device for use with a camera, and more particularly, to a device usable, when flashlight photography is to be effected with the camera and a speed light connected together, to generate on the camera side information indicating that the speed light has been triggered.
Recently, in flashlight photography, especially when using an automatic dimming speed light, a number of information transmitting circuits have become necessary between the camera and the speed light to display, for example, the success or failure of the automatic dimming device to function or, if the camera is of the type which is capable of TTL dimming, to transmit the output signal of the metering circuit of the camera. Points of connection for such information transmitting circuits have been located within accessory shoes provided for the camera and speed light, and the number of such points of connection has necessarily been increased.
However, the number of such points of connection available within these accessory shoes is limited due to the construction thereof and, accordingly, the amount of information transmittable between the camera and the speed light becomes limited unless special transmitting means is provided.